Blooper
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Natsume overhears Ruka telling something to Mikan that makes him angryjealous. Oneshot


**A/N – **Another Gakuen Alice fan fiction! I'm very happy for all of the reviews helpful people gave me…except one flame though…so anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Please review this story and I don't care if you'll flame me but please review

**Disclaimer: **I want to own Gakuen Alice and unfortunately, I don't. So please get off my back!

**Blooper**

A fifteen year old boy with dark hair and auburn eyes walked around the campus of the Alice Academy. It was an autumn afternoon as he watched leaves of pale green, bright and dark orange and scarlet fly through the sky of migrating geese and other birds.

As he kicked through the fallen leaves, they drifted to the puddles of yesterday's rain. He looked at his reflection which didn't show his own image – but his memories. His memories of his past Alice Academy missions which almost killed him, his memories of Ruka, his memories of burning his hometown and his memories of HER

Mikan Sakura. Though he was secretly in love with her he never really had memories of him comforting her, being kind to her or making her feel like she was a person. His only memories of her was him calling her names, making her cry and feel bad and burning strands of her chocolate colored hair and he only did those things to mask his interest in her.

As he stomped on the puddle, making the water spread into drops in different locations. He heard voices coming from the Northern Woods. Familiar voices… voices of a certain blond haired boy and a pretty brown-haired girl. Voices of…

Ruka and Mikan

As he rushed up to the Northern Woods, he squatted behind a tree trunk. As he peeked from where he was, he saw the two. Ruka was wearing a dark green scarf, a light green sweater and blue jeans while Mikan was wearing a pink long sleeve turtleneck, a purple mini skirt and black stockings. Her hair was down and was a bit curly (Natsume smiled at this)

"I have something to tell you" Ruka said to Mikan, turning his back on her.

"What?"

Natsume's grip tightened. What was he going to tell her? Disturbing thoughts started circling his head, he simply shook it and whispered "Shut up, Natsume – you're imagining things!" he then turned his attention back on his best friend and his beloved.

"You see…"

"Tell me already. I don't have all the time of the day, you know" Mikan said to Ruka with an impatient tone swimming in her voice.

"Ok…"

"I love you, Mikan" he told her.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Me too, Ruka"

Natsume's eyes dilated. He didn't feel himself anymore. He felt angry and jealous. What did Mikan see in his best friend? He felt his legs quivering and a queasy feeling rising up to the middle of his chest. As a knot was tied in the middle of his throat, a glare formed in his auburn eyes. He couldn't take it. The anger and the jealousy were mocking him much too much.

He flew out of the tree and attacked Ruka, punching him on the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RUKA! ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS AND YOU…YOU..CHOOSE…HER!" he shouted, steam escaping from his ears.

Ruka flinched. "Natsume…you don't understand…" he murmured.

"OF COURSE I DO! I'M NOT STUPID LIKE THE TWO OF YOU!" Natsume said and turned to Mikan, he had a softer expression on her but it was too heart breaking to see it.

"N-Natsume… you're taking this all wrong!" Mikan cried out. Natsume looked down, his bangs concealing his eyes. He shook her shoulders. His nails digging in her skin – and it was very painful.

"Why?" he asked, still looking down. "Why did you choose him? Of all the people living in this world…why did you have to love him?" he said, a hurt tone forming in his voice. He turned to look at her – his face written with rage, fury and envy. "There are so many people living in this world who are willing to love you more than anything! People like…"

He caught his breath for a moment and collapsed helplessly on the floor and muttered "Me…"

Mikan simply turned scarlet.

"CUT!" shouted a familiar voice from behind.

Natsume's eyes dilated once more. "Cut? What the hell—"

He looked at his behind, it was Yuu peeking from the bush and some other students as well who were giggling and laughing from the trees, bushes and holes from the ground.

Yuu walked up to Natsume laughing. "Natsume, we're just filming a movie for a project. I guess nobody informed you because you were cutting classes again" he said.

"What? So this was all a MOVIE?" he bellowed as his voice echoed through the Northern Forest.

"Yeah" said Sumire, heartbroken as she held back her tears on what she had just heard.

"Oops" was all the raven haired boy could say. What else could he say? He simply confessed his feelings in front of the whole class. He blushed and turned his back, his fingers quivering and his legs shaking. He was absolutely embarrassed.

"Ok, let's continue the movie tomorrow morning" Yuu said, clapping his hands as the other students followed him back to the academy. Everybody was tired from acting and now they had to repeat everything all over again.

Mikan and Natsume were the only one's left.

"Er… Natsume…shall we go back to our dormitories now?" she said as she broke the silence and awkwardness.

"Oh…ok.." Natsume said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Natsume!" she said as she caught up with him.

"What?"

Mikan just held his hand.

Natsume looked at it and gave her a half smile.

"That was a nice blooper" Mikan giggled and the two walked back to the academy.

**A/N – **Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, please review and to those who watched episode 26 – can you tell me what will happen? Haha I can't wait eh!


End file.
